My love for his tsundere brother
by CGtheOtakuCow
Summary: What happens when the ice prince or Ojiro Shouma falls for his onii-san's wife, Kaji Fumino/Ojiro Fumino? Will he give up for the sake of his beloved brother? Or be arrogant and make Fumino his?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Kaji-san! Lets go on a date!" Shouma exclaimed loudly. "E-eh?! N-" Before I could continue he pulled my wrist harshly, what's he scheming?! As I was pulled out of my chair he dragged me by the wrist to at the front of the warehouse?!

He opened the door and pushed me in. "H-hey!" I yelled from the sudden push. Shouma pulled an envelope out of his pocket and inside it was...money? What's this guy doing? "Take this and leave onii-san alone. It's enough to cover you until you grad-" I confidently slapped the envelope of money out of his hand, "The money!" Shouma shouted. I looked at him seriously " .you." as he was on the floor picking up the money, he shot me a glare "Aren't you after his money and shelter? I'm providing you that, so you can leave onii-san alone!" I got so infuriated that I pulled him up by his collar. I love sensei, how could he say that?! I am not after his money! He's cared so much for me and teppeii. I put him under so much trouble but he still kept me by his side. "I'm not after sensei's money! I won't leave him alone, I love sensei!".

Suddenly a new voice pitched in "I know." I looked at the door where the voice was and I saw sensei grinning "Sensei!" and he slammed the door close. "EH?!" Shouma and I shouted in unison. "What are you doing onii-san?!" "You guys are there until you make up and become friends again!". What?! Again?! Is sensei serious, I was never friends with that cold blooded jerk!

I then looked at the door and remembered something.

~ Flashback ~

I was carrying files for sensei as usual so we get to talk and then I found Leo-sensei (I forgot his name) and another sensei was talking and I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"They should really fix the door of that old warehouse. It's been there for ages, no wonder it's broken. But, atleast it's getting repaired on Friday for free."

"There was a group of male students there with a bunch of magazines, I tracked them down. When they we're running they accidentally broke the door from opening it and left a magazine. Those darn teenagers and their hormones!"

"You were like that in highschool too remember, Leo sensei?"

"Oh..ah...hahah.."

I took a quick glance at sensei, was he like that at school... Hmmm, he could since he was a delinquent and he even had a title (Ma-kun from hell)...

~ Flashback end ~

As Shouma was going to run to the door to check if it was open, I held back his wrist.

"Don't. It's useless. I've heard that the door is broken. It's pointle-" I was cut off by the sound of my sneeze, I finally realized that it was this cold in the warehouse. Suddenly, Shouma threw me his school jumper. Huh? "Where it you'll catch a cold. It kinda is my fault for getting us in the warehouse." He said as he turned his head. "Yup, you got that right." "I was trying to be modest! And this wouldn't have happened if you just took the money, then I would've quickly escaped back to class and then you'd be the one stuck in this warehouse...ALONE!" "Tsk" I put on Shouma's jumper and it smelled exactly like him, it was kindof big on me since he was taller. "Well you should've picked another place." "Ugh, fine." Shouma grumpily said as he plopped down beside me.

What surprised me next was that he laid his head on my lap. He turned his face forward and his face reddened. "Well you should atleast take responsibility since I was only doing this for onii-san." "...Fine." I do understand his situation, he really cares for his brother, that's why. If I was him I think I would've done the same thing. For some reason my body then took over and I rested my upper body on him and stroked his hair. "W-what are you doing?!" "W-well, you did give me your jumper and t-this is the only way I can warm you up, s-so..." I suddenly turned embarrassed and my face started to heat up. "You know, I just realized it now but your hair is like sensei's but a different color." "Sh-shut up! I know!" I couldn't help but giggle at the ice prince's stuttering. "What's so f-funny?" He tried to say confidently, I couldn't help but giggle again. "Nothing, don't worry. Well we should rest like this until sensei comes back." "W-what?!" "But theres no point in staying up right? Theres nothing to do." "T-true..." Shouma clears his throat.

I then close my eyes but I don't fall asleep, this situations too embarrassing that I can't do anything but pretend to sleep. Then I heard Shouma mumble something.

"But how am I supposed to sleep like this? This so e-embarrassing..."

A/N: First chapter done! This was a scene from the manga but I tweaked some bits to make it more romantic for Shouma and Fumino~

I'm going to work on **Chapter 2** now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Next thing I knew, I was fast asleep. I don't know why, but I was really nervous before, it seems that i've calmed down. Wait, W-WHAT?! My eyes abruptly open & as I put my head up, I accidentally hit his head. I cursed & touched the part where it hurt. "What the?! Watch where you're going, midget." "Same goes for you, cold blooded giant." "I'm not a giant! It's just that you're short!" SCKMSCJCN THIS JERK! I just shoved him & looked away. "Tch. Such a child" "Same goes for you". Shouma then stands up. Hm?

"Didn't you listen? The doors br-" Shouma opens the door easily...NANIII?!"HUH?! Eh?! But... I heard Ojiro-sensei..." "Ahhh, you're so loud, midget." "Shut up, cold blooded giant! Lets just get out of here." I stood up & brushed away the dirt on me (especially Shouma's germs...guh*gags*).

As I was about to walk past him, he pulls me back by the wrist. "I'm still not accepting you as my onii-sans wife, do you hear me, Kaji-kun?" "Yeah, yeah, giant." I pulled my wrist back & walked away. As I walked on the path, I thought that it might not be a good idea if both of us show to class late, at the same time, they would probably get the idea... But, meh. I'm not popular, so there probably won't be much of a fuss.

The walk to the classroom was long & silent, it was me behind & Shouma was in front. So awkward... Shouma then stopped infront of the door, like he wanted to say something before we went in. "What are you waiting for?" "Open it." "Eh?" "Stupid girl. The door. .door. Are you that dumb to not know how to open the door?" I scoffed, I could say the same to you. I pushed him aside & opened the door. The classes eyes feasted on the both of us. Ahhh*Long exhale*... if only I didn't eavesdrop on ojiro-sensei's conversation. "Have you recovered, Kaji-san?" Huh? I then realised what he was doing "Ah, yes." At least this wont affect my grades, they're already bad enough... Shouma & I walked over to our seats, I was in the 3rd row, 1st column while Shouma was in the 5th row, 3rd column. I sat silently on my seat, I could hear whispers, probably about what just happened. My friend who sat next to me passed me a note. "What happened?" Uhm... Gotta think of a reason fast... I wrote back to her "I just suddenly collapsed in the hall, don't worry, I'm fine now :)" She passed back another note "I'm not talking about that, Fumino! I meant, what happened to make Shouma & you come into class **late** at the _**same time**_?!" I suddenly started panicking. I then looked up to see Ojiro-sensei eyeing me  & then he looked back at the text book. I passed the note again "Sorry, can we talk about it later? We'll get caught by Ojiro-sensei." It seemed that Mariko-chan accepted what I requested. I mentally sighed. Ahh, this is so troublesome! And it's all because of that jerk, Shouma!

 _~School bell rings~_

"Class dismissed! Everyone, remember to finish the homework by next lesson!" Everyone then says their farewells & packs up. I packed my things up & placed them in my bag. I looked up & exchanged looks with Ojiro-sensei. This was one tiring day. As I was walking outside, Morika-chan ran to my side. "Care to tell me what happened?" She flashes me a smile. Along the way, I talked to Morika-chan about what actually happened (except the part about me & Shouma doing those "cuddling" stuff, ugh, please tell me we were possessed).

As soon as I got home I dressed Teppei & myself up in our Policeman cosplay. Me & Teppei played while waiting for Ojiro-sensei. The door then slowly opened. "Welcome hom-" "Huh?" N-NANIII?! "What the-" "What are you doing here?!" "To visit onii-san, ofcourse. Why would I visit an otaku cosplayer like you?" Uwahhh, I feel so embarrassed. He probably thinks I'm an otaku cosplayer! I can't believe this is happening. I covered myself up (even though I'm not exposing any skin) & pushed him outside. "Hey, stupid girl! What are you doing?!" "Changing!" I then locked the door "Are you serious?!" I then walked to my room "Yes, I'm serious." I could hear him groaning from outside. I chuckled. Such a kid.

After I finished changing clothes, I unlocked the door & Shouma pushed the door eventhough I didn't finish opening the door. "Ah! You're such a jerk, shouma!"

"Are you sure I'm the jerk here?" "Huh? What are you talking about?" "The real jerk is-"

 **A/N:** Yay, I actually finished this in a day! ; ~ ; This took me ages...


End file.
